dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Guts VS Pyramid Head
Guts VS Pyramid Head 'is a fan-made DBX created by Wolverine-Man. Description ''Berserk VS Silent Hill! When these two intimidating badasses clash their massive swords, things are gonna get violent! Who will brutally dispose of the other? Interlude '''NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Battle A forest The forests outside of Silent Hill have always been a mysterious place. All sorts of monsters lurked the outskirts of the town, just waiting for the perfect moment to strike the unsuspecting passerby. Just an average day in Silent Hill. One of these monsters was a lumbering figure in a dreaded iron helmet. As he walked, the unmistakable sound of the great knife scraping against the floor could be heard through the forest, sending lesser monsters running in fear of being killed by the boogeyman of Silent Hill. However, one creature stood his ground. A tall, red-skinned horned demon snarled at it's new foe. It feared no being, and some brute with an oversized sword was no different. He would be gaining another creature to it's hit-list. The two monsters met in a clearing, both of them surrounded by fog. Pyramid Head raised his great knife, and the demon got into a fighting stance. May the best monster win. Instantly, the demon charged. Unfortunately, it would be the last mistake it would ever make. A second later, the demon's upper half was lying next to it's bottom half. Pyramid Head continued walking and dragging his now blood-stained sword across the ground. "You seem like a formidable opponent." Pyramid Head spun around to see who had said that. It was a man who wore full on body armor, and his face looked battle hardened. He held a huge sword just like Pyramid Head. What a ripoff. ''He thought upon seeing Pyramid Head's sword. It was the legendary demon-slaying Black Swordsman, '''Guts'. Both man and monster did nothing for a few seconds before Pyramid Head nodded as if responding to what Guts had said earlier and raised his sword. In response, Guts raised his sword, Dragonslayer. Shit was about to get real. HERE WE GOOO! Guts charged. Pyramid Head would rolled his eyes if he had any. He was making the same mistake that demon did seconds ago. And now it would cost him his life. In other words, Pyramid Head would claim another life thanks to this man's stupidity. But Guts was not ''stupid. The Black Swordsman swung Dragonslayer, resulting in the massive swords colliding. Both Guts and Pyramid Head swung their swords about 6 times with the same result. Until Pyramid Head swung his sword so hard that Dragonslayer was knocked out of Guts' hands. Pyramid Head then grabbed Guts by the throat and threw him toward a tree. Upon colliding, Guts fell to the ground, landing on his rear. Pyramid Head advanced, ready to finish the Black Swordsman. Dragonslayer was too far away for Guts to retrieve. But that didn't matter. Pyramid Head was about to see why. Guts raised his mechanical arm and prepared his arm cannon. Before Pyramid Head could do anything, The arm cannon fires in Pyramid Head's "face", leaving a cloud of smoke in front of his head. Guts placed his arm back as the smoke started settling. Pyramid Head still had his, uh, head. Guts then caught Pyramid Head off guard again by impaling him with Dragonslayer. Pyramid Head impaled Guts with his sword in retaliation. He then impaled a tree with his sword, pinning Guts in the process. Guts then raised his mechanical arm again and repeatedly fired arrows from it at Pyramid Head. But the arrows bounced off of Pyramid Head's pyramid-shaped head. Pyramid Head would have scoffed if he had the ability to. In fact, he would said "Pathetic." afterward if he could speak. Pyramid Head pressed his palm against Guts' throat and pulled his sword out of the tree. Guts tried to pull Dragonslayer out of Pyramid Head, but the boogeyman of Silent Hill held onto Dragonslayer, preventing Guts from retrieving it. Guts pulled on Dragonslayer while struggling to escape Pyramid Head's grasp, but it was futile. Pyramid Head raised his sword to end Guts' life. Suddenly, Guts brought up his mechanical arm for the third time in a row, revealing a flamethrower. Pyramid Head raised his sword just in time. He then swung the sword in a vain attempt to put out the fire. Meanwhile, Guts placed his hand on his throat, breathing heavily. He then looked at Pyramid Head, who turned to him. He still had Dragonslayer in his body, but at least he would have two weapons now. Pyramid Head pulled Dragonslayer out of his body and swung them tauntingly and menacingly. Guts' glare was powerful enough to peel paint. Nobody stole his sword and got away with it. ''Nobody. Guts suddenly fired the flamethrower again. Pyramid Head barely dodged the wave of flame, then turned to Guts. If he could, he would have grinned evilly at Guts. That grin would have vanished due to the sudden pain in his fingers. Pyramid Head dropped his sword, which was now completely on fire. Pyramid Head only had Dragonslayer now. But at least he had a weapon. Pyramid Head looked at Guts again, then swung Dragonslayer. Guts didn't dodge in time. Dragonslayer created a red line on Guts' chest. Pyramid Head swung Dragonslayer again, and the sword slashed Guts' stomach, creating another red line. Pyramid Head raised Dragonslayer, but Guts managed to get out of the way. Pyramid Head swung Dragonslayer with the same result. He turned to face Guts and got ready to fight once more... ...when something fell on his head. Hard. If Pyramid Head was a cartoon character, a lump would have rose from his head, lifting up the tree that fell on him. He had sliced through the tree with Dragonslayer, and had he looked up, he would have saw the tree falling and would have got out of the way. Bad luck was a real dick. Dragonslayer fell to the ground. Guts quickly retrieved it and swung it. A large wound was soon created, which caused Pyramid Head to turn around and kick Guts back. His lack of weapons would now fail him. But his strength never did. Pyramid Head demonstrated his ability on Guts by punching the Black Swordsman in the face. Guts spat out some teeth and blood flowed out of his nostril. Pyramid Head tried to punch Guts again, but he ended up punching Dragonslayer instead, causing tremendous pain. Guts then sliced Pyramid Head's hand in half, worsening the pain. In a fit of anger, Pyramid Head punched Guts as hard as he could. Guts was sent flying back as a result. He slid across the ground back-first until he collided with a tree head-first. Pyramid Head walked toward Guts and placed his foot on his downed opponent, hellbent on crushing the Black Swordsman. BIG mistake. Dragonslayer sliced right the bone, causing Pyramid Head to fall onto his back with a thud. Guts stabbed Pyramid Head with Dragonslayer, then raced away. He grabbed Pyramid Head's sword, which was still on fire and raced back toward Pyramid Head and stabbed the latter with it. He stabbed Pyramid Head with both weapons again and again again. He tortured Pyramid Head for hours. When he finally stopped, Pyramid Head was nothing more than a puddle of blood and his head. He had been slain. With a relieved sigh, Guts picked up the bloodstained Dragonslayer and walked away. Pyramid Head certainly was a formidable opponent and nearly killed him. But he just wasn't formidable enough for the Black Swordsman. He didn't even need to don the Berserker Armor. No-one was too formidable for Guts. Category:What-If? DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Sword Fight Category:'Anime/Manga VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Wolverine-Man Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant